


Another Life

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Never A borrower or Lender Be (Variations on the theme) - Post Deathly HallowsPart Of Resurrect Dead Fred.





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Another life

By alloy

He waited until Percy was asleep, Penny took longer to sleep, tossing and turning before settling, forcing him to be patient.

He prepared himself a small snack, just a taste really, it wouldn’t do for Percy to notice the missing food or the extra ounces.

He only had a few hours.

Time enough for a walk in the moonlight, to feel the crisp spring breeze, to smell tomorrow’s bread, a hot shower, time enough to live.

Just for a few stolen moments to reflect.

He wonders when she’ll tell him about the baby, the new life in her belly, and if his brother will name it after him, and how intolerable that would be, to hear his name again and again and never respond in this life, nor the next.

Time to go home, an awkward gait used to shorter legs, the moonlit shadow he casts is not his own, the reflection is that of another.

Fred Weasley borrows again tonight the body of his brother.

Fin


End file.
